I Was Going To Tell, I Promise!
by sassyboots4
Summary: Jaime's in some trouble, in more ways than one. Jaime/OC, girl i made up.raandomness, please read and review! i love constructive criticism. some humour aswell. no longer a one-shot.
1. Meeting Danny

_This is just a odd oneshot I felt like writing. I'm boreed, don't feel like doing hw and I felt like writing so you get this :P I hope you like this, let me know what you think. Love it, hate it, whatever, just review XD_

_Anyways, on with the oneshot._

_Disclaimer: If I actually owned this show, there would Danny and Jaime would not be brothers, but part of a super hot threesome with me…js :P_

"_Jaime…my belly hurts." I whine as I caress my stomach. I'm almost 5 months pregnant and my stomach is quite large._

"_Your pregnant, baby. Your belly is going to hurt at some point during this pregnancy." he chuckles softly, giving me a sweet, sympathetic smile._

"_Make it stop!" I groan as I lay back on the bed and cover my face with a pillow. How can a baby kick like Renaldo at this stage of development?_

"_Leighton…" he laughs, as he turns me onto my side so that I'm facing the wall. He then slides behind me, sliding his hand onto my belly and rubbing soothing circles._

"_Spooning's going to help?" I murmur as my eyes slide closed. I'll never admit it, but I love it when he gets like this. Mr Protective, always coming to my rescue._

"_Can't hurt, now can it?" he whispers in my ear as he begins to trace shapes and designs onto my swollen tummy, places sloppy, open-mouthed kisses along my neck._

"_Mmm…no, no it really can't." I groan. I spin in his arms, placing my hand over his on my stomach and move forward, curling into his chest. I stretch my neck and give him a sweet kiss on the lips._

"_Mmm…are you hungry?" he murmurs, his lips touching the tip of my nose._

"…_Chinese?" I smile shyly. I hate making him go places for me, but if he offers, well why the hell not?_

"_You got it, baby girl." he smiles, giving me a chaste kiss to the forehead. _

"_Your too good to me, Jaime Reagan." I smile as he grabs his jacket, blows me a kiss and a wave and heads out the door. My knight in shining armor, gone to fetch his princess treasure in the form of spring rolls, sushi and kung-pow chciken._

"_Oh my god! This is better than sex!" I groan as I stuff my face with chicken balls and sweet and sour sauce._

_He pause mid spoonful. "Oh really?" he asks around a bite of chicken fried rice. "That fact that your pregnant may speak to the contrary." he smirks as he chews his food._

"_It only takes one time to get pregnant." _

"_Not for us it didn't." he smirks once again._

"_Your an ass, Reagon." I scowl, continuing to stuff my face._

"_You love it, don't deny it." _

"_Don't start with me James-" I begin, but am cut off by a knock at the door. I see Jaime's panicked face and rise quickly, moving toward the bedroom. Noone knows that I'm back in town. Jaime's family doesn't know that I'm pregnant, or even the fact that we're serious about each other._

"_Jaime I-" shouts Danny, until he see's me, hand on my belly and trying to open the damn bedroom door. If I were to look at myself right now I'd probably have the same 'Deer-caught-in-the-headlights' look as my boyfriend. _

"_I-I…uh…shit…" I curse as I look between the two brothers._

"_Jaime?" it wasn't so much of a statement as a question. A question that Jaime didn't need to give a verbal answer to._

"_I was going to tell you Danny, I was…" he tries to reason, but before he can continue, Danny explodes._

"_You were! WHEN? Next week? After it was born or when it left for college!" he shouts at his brother, making me wince at the volume. " Your phone was off so I come to check in on you…I never expected to see you with…a family. A family you didn't want to tell us about." he adds sadly._

"_We wanted to work things out first. It was a one night thing, then it led to 2, then it was stress relief then it became…more." I shrug. "But then Sidney came back, I left town, found out I was pregnant and came back to tell your brother. We hit it off again. It's as natural as breathing with Jaime." I smile. Shooting him a loving look._

"_I didn't want to get anyone's hopes up after what happened with Sid." murmurs Jaime. I'd heard about her. The bitch. "Leighton means a lot to me. I was going to introduce you guys to her, I promise. I actually had plans to bring her over on Sunday." he explains. _

"_Why don't you come now. I want to know everything. Now." he demands, but his eyes are softer now. "And you better believe that the others wont let you off as good as I have." he warns as he leaves the door. Jaime grabs my jacket and shoes, passing them to me then getting himself ready._

"_Time to meet the family." he sighs._

"_Yay!" I offer with a nervous chuckle, making Jaime chuckle in return. Grabbing my hand and leading me out of the door, he gives me a kiss to the cheek before we make our way to his car. Why do I have a bad feeling about this?_


	2. Meeting Frank

_**Turns out, a couple changed my mind :P this is now a two-shot, possibly a three-shot, haven't decided yet XD. So please read and enjoy! And don't forget to review.**_

_**Disclaimer: still don't own anything…shooting stars don't work -.-**_

"**Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I say, rubbing my belly, attempting to calm our rambunctious child. I'm afraid of what this confession might bring Jaime and I.**

"**No turning back now." he sighs sympathetically. One of his hands are loosely gripping the steering wheel and the other is holding my clammy hand, rubbing soothing circles, trying to calm my nerves.**

"**I'm pregnant. Maybe they'll have some compassion?" I ask hopefully. We are currently on our way to Jaime's childhood home to tell his family everything that's been going on. To say that I'm afraid would be the understatement of the century.**

**He turns and gives me an incredulous look. "Baby," he begins, "I kept from them the fact that I'm in a committed relationship with the woman of dreams, the one that I plan on spending the rest of my life with. Not to mention the fact that she is **_**5 months pregnant **_**with my **_**first born child**_**. Danny's reaction was mild…they're going to be pissed." he groans.**

"**Uggh! I hate my life…" I whine. "JAIME!" I scream, spotting a pedestrian not paying attention, causing Jaime to jump, jerk the wheel and loose control of the vehicle momentarily. He slams on the brakes to avoid hitting an oncoming car or any other pedestrians, causing him to jerk forward with a small grunt of pain and me to hit the dashboard. "Jaime are you…OOOOOOOW!" I scream as a jolt of pain runs up my spine.**

"**What's wrong? What can I do? Baby, stay awake… just stay calm." he panics. Ironic, I know.**

"**Jaime…" I wheeze, pain to great to form complete sentences, "Drive …Hospital …something wrong …baby …" I murmur as my eyes threaten to close and I slowly sink back in my chair, succumbing to the darkness.**

"**Ugggh…"I moan as I regain consciousness. I raise my hand slowly to my head to feel for the source of my pain and discomfort. I have a rather large bandage above my left eye and a splint on my right wrist. I must have sustained both injuries the accident…HOLY SHITT!**

"**MY BABY!" I shriek as bolt straight up in my hospital bed, only to regret it seconds later when my heart monitor starts going crazy and my head starts to pound like a bass drum. "Gah…" I groan as I slowly lean back, my face scrunched up in pain. Just as I get myself settled back again a team of doctors and nurses rush to my aid followed by a concerned looking Jaime.**

"**Welcome back to land of the living, Mrs. Reagan." says a petite blond woman with a name tag that read Dr Dalia, who I'm assuming is my doctor. My shocked eyes immediately turn on Jaime who throws his hands in the air in a surrender motion, which leads me to believe they made a mistake he didn't feel like correcting. "Your going to be okay. It was just a minor collision. You and baby are going to make a full recovery." she smiles sweetly. I attempt a small smile, but am only able to manage a friendly grimace.**

"**Baby I'm so sorry!" apologizes Jaime as everyone exit's the room. He begins to shuffle to my bedside with his hands in his pockets and his head hung low.**

"**It's not your fault, Jaime. It's a full moon, idiots are everywhere tonight!" I joke. He gives me a sad smile and I know that he will not be getting over this anytime soon. "The baby's okay, I'm okay, your okay…everything's going to be fine." I smile.**

"**I'm so glad your okay. You have no idea how scared I've been." he whispers as he dislodges his hands from his pockets to place them on my belly and cheek, before kissing me deeply.**

"**Jameson." that's a voice I've never heard before, but judging by the way Jaime tensed his shoulders, its one that he knows well.**

"**Dad…" he sighs, still looking into my eyes. "Dad this Leighton Cornwall," he says, waving his hands from his father to me, "Baby, this is my father, Frank Reagan." he finishes, this time waving his hand from me to his father and grabbing my hand with his free one.**

"**Its nice to meet you, Sir." I greet politely, but still wrap my hands around my belly protectively, even the one with Jaime's hand in it. His mouth is still set in a tight line, but his face and eyes have softened at the display of affection.**

"**You can call me Frank." he murmurs warmly, this time giving me a small, almost not there, smile. "Jameson…" he begins again, "…When was I to be informed?" he asks formally. The wording makes me want to laugh or snort or do something, but sensing the tension, I keep my mouth sealed tight.**

"**I was going to tell you on Sunday." he answers, his hand subconsciously tracing patterns on my stomach.**

"**That's what he said when I went to his house." answers Danny, walking into my hospital room at that moment. "I told him he should have told us." he finishes with a knowing shrug.**

"**Excuse me," I cut it, more than a little miffed at the older Reagan brother, "First off all, shut up! Second of all, it's our business, when, how and why we tell anyone business pertaining to us. You don't get to make those decisions, they're ours!" I finish, giving him the best glare I can muster considering the pain I'm in at the moment. I look over at Frank to see him smiling.**

"**You just got your ass handed to you by a pregnant women. How does it feel?" laughs Jaime.**

"**Your brother's right, Danny." chuckles Frank Reagan.**

"**Laugh while you can Jaime. Soon that rage will be directed at you, just you watch." **

"**Your brothers right, Jaime." smirks the Commissioner.**

"**Crap." sighs Jaime, making Frank, Danny and myself all laugh at his expense.**


	3. Meeting the Reagan Boyles

Again, I've decided to make this longer, that is if anyone is still reading. I'm thinking I'll make this about meeting all of the members of the Reagan family, then maybe skipping to the birth of baby Reagan, sound good?

Anyways, onto the story!

Disclaimer: once again…not mine people, which is depressing -.-

"OUCH!" shouts Jaime as he brings his hand up to his now stinging cheek.

"Jameson Reagan. How DARE you impregnate a woman and NOT TELL ME ABOUT IT!" Screams a tall, brunette women with all of the tell-tale signs of the Reagan family.

"How many times do I have to say I was going to tell you!" defends Jaime, still not realizing that he is not going to lose this battle.

"You should have told me when it happened! My god, Jaime. She's pregnant!"

"Thank you captain obvious." he mutters in annoyance, receiving a heated glare from his older sister.

"I don't think your helping yourself much here Jaime." I whisper with my hand in front of my mouth. "I'm sorry wee didn't tell you Erin. We just needed some time, no stress, no worries, just the company of one another. Just me and Jaime and figuring out what works for us. Jaime has been so good to me," I smile, giving him a loving look, "I can't imagine anyone else I would want to have by my side, going through this with me. To be honest, I wasn't ready to tell anyone about this. I was having way to much fun with the secret," I chuckle, "but I'm glad you know now. Just, please don't be mad at Jaime." I plead.

She seems to debate this for a moment, looking between Jaime and I, before looking pointedly at Jaime and speaking again, "Your lucky you have her, or your ass would be mine right now, buddy!" she threatens, releasing a small smile at the end, causing Jaime and I to chuckle.

"I am lucky." he reiterates.

"So…" she begins, moving to it in one of the uncomfortable hospital chairs, "How does it feel to be so close to parenthood?" she smiles. I give her a very wide smile and snuggle into Jaime as he gets in beside me in my hospital bed and slides his arm around my shoulders.

"It feels amazing." he blushes, and it makes me fall in love with him that much more. He really is too good to me. Ever since I was admitted to the hospital after our minor collision, Jaime has refused to leave my side, no matter how much I beg. He has gotten me food whenever I claim that the hospital food makes me want to gag, he gets me more clothes when I complain that I cant get comfortable, brought me music and books when I said I was bored. He really is a perfect gentleman. I can't believe that I've gotten this lucky.

"I'm really excited. I wasn't at first, because Jaime and I weren't together. But when I came back, I realized that Jaime is really it for me. I love him. Very much."

"That's good to hear. If you ever hurt my brother, like that bitch Sidney, you'll have to leave New York, or have fun staying in a city with no one to protect you." she threatens, and I can tell that the threat is genuine.

"ERIN!" shouts an embarrassed Jaime, "Uncalled for."

"No its okay Jaime." I laugh, grabbing the hand not around my shoulders and giving it a squeeze. "I have no intentions of hurting your brother. Sidney was crazy. If I get a ring, I'm not letting it go for anything."

"When." he corrects.

"Excuse me?" I ask, confused.

"Its not if you get a ring, it's when." he smiles, then leans down to place a gentle kiss to my lips. I blush when he pulls away and begin to bite my lip. Then I hear a girlish squeal come from the door.

"Uncle Jaime has a girfriend!" chants Nikki in a sing songy voice. I giggle and Jaime turns a deep shade of red as Erin gives him a taunting smirk.

"A baby too." she adds matter-of-factly.

"BABY?" the girl squeals once again, an octave higher than before. "YAY! Another cousin!" she smiles. "This one better be a girl. I can't handle anymore boys." she groans as she rolls her eyes. "When is she due?" she asks, excitement evident in her voice.

"In about 4-5 months." I answer.

"WHAT!" she squeals, outrage now clear in her features. "Why didn't anyone tell me sooner!"

"Ask your Uncle Jaime." answers Erin, giving Jaime a look.

"I swear to god! I was going to tell you all! I SWEAR!" Jaime shouts exasperatedly, throwing his hands in the air, once again sending me into a fit of giggles.


End file.
